


Coffee... Black

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, aftermath of caretaker (1x01), how she came to drink black coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: Captain Janeway switches to Black coffee after being stranded in Delta Quadrant.





	Coffee... Black

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble... ooh

The moment it touches her lips, it feels wrong.  
  
Coffee tastes divine as usual but she feels the wrongness of it, for she had sinned. She doesn’t deserve this. She is unworthy of the taste that dances with her tongue, familiarity and comfort of it.  
  
She is unworthy and oh god so were they, so undeserving the fate that befell them.  
Because of her.  
  
They all deserved much more than this.  
She has to pay the price. Price of being captain.  
She finds her voice despite the guilt threatening to eat her alive.  
The punishment will make her breath easy.  
  
Coffee…black.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this.  
> drop by my [ Tumblr ](https://admiralkatcornwellfan.tumblr.com/) If you like.


End file.
